


O, Christmas Tree

by baranduin



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small ficlet written as a Yuletide Treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for folledesmots

 

 

It was the first Christmas after it all happened, when their dear ones had died floating and tumbling down from the high rocks. Sometimes they thought that the dead were the ones who had escaped.

But Cora loved all her Christmases from years past, and she was determined to forge a new form of celebration for this new life of hers.

"A tree inside? What sense does that make, daughter?" Chingachgook asked in his soft, bemused voice.

Cora looked at Nathaniel but of course he was no help and merely raised his eyebrows at her and went on cleaning his rifle. She said, "It is our tradition to bring an evergreen tree inside and decorate it with candles and garlands. It's lovely when we all gather round and sing our carols," she ended, cheeks flushing and not from the warmth of the generous hearth fire.

"Do you worship it?" Chingachgook's voice rose in surprise, and how rare an occasion that was after his long life during which he had seen so much.

"No!" Cora said and cast an annoyed look at Nathaniel, who was now smirking and not even pretending to clean his rifle. Oh, he was an infuriating man. "We seek to honor ..." but she had to stop for she truly could not remember the why of her tradition. Being the honest sort that she was, she raised her chin and said, with a rueful laugh, "I do not know why it is so, only that it has been a part of my life since I can remember and I love it."

They all quieted then and Cora set their dinner on the table. They ate with little comment; that was their custom; it was simple. But after the meal, when Cora was ready to take her candle and climb to the little loft where she and Nathaniel shared their bed, Chingachgook stood up and cleared his throat.

"I will look for this tree tomorrow," he said. 

 


End file.
